


A beautiful day in Sonoma

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [216]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	A beautiful day in Sonoma

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**takes place shortly after Sam finishes filming in Romania and the boys talk about brands and tattoos**

"It's a lot warmer than it was the last time we were here," Sam says, stretching into the morning air, his t-shirt riding up, exposing the skin between it and his cargo shorts. A few days here and he's actually agreed to get up early and take a walk around their property with Ryan. Not a run, mind you. A walk.

"Yeah. It's gorgeous." They'd been given a brief tour of their vineyards when they first took possession of the estate, but Ryan's been dying to get out and see _everything_. "I was thinking we could circle around and have lunch by the lake in a couple hours," he says, hitching his backpack into place. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good." At this point, with two more weeks before he's back to work, Sam's totally relaxed and agreeable to pretty much anything. "Are we going to go out in the boat?"

"Hell, yeah. Everything in the boathouse is in good condition, I checked." Ryan's grin flashes mischievously. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any deep lurking fears on the matter. You know, nightmares about Crystal Lake, that kind of thing."

"Me? No way. As long as I'm not diving down there, I'm fine." But then he looks over at Ryan. "Why? Do you?"

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'll take a swim in there this week. Pray there aren't any snapping turtles."

"Or leeches," Sam offers cheerfully, grinning, his eyes sparkling.

Ryan shudders, just as Sam surely knew that he would. "No, thanks. I prefer to leave all the blood-letting to my sir," he tells Sam with a grin.

Fuck. "Speaking of which..." Sam lets the words hang in the air.

"Yeah?" Ryan tries to make sure that he sounds brightly inquisitive -- as opposed to desperately hopeful. But it's just that it's been so _long_...

"I should have thought to bring up a set of knives with us," Sam says, "but I guess I could sterilize something here."

"You could sterilize something, sure," Ryan says slowly, running their new kitchen's inventory through his mind. "Do you plan to sharpen it as well?" Fuck, does he even have the tools here to sharpen their knives? "I need to build a playroom here."

Sam smiles. "You've got free reign," he says. Especially after the amazing job Ryan did with their house in L.A. "But where would you put it? And don't we have one of those steel things?"

"A... what? Oh, you mean a honing steel? Yeah, we've got three of them. Good ones, too." Ryan shakes his head, silently cursing himself for not having planned ahead. "They're all in Los Angeles. But... what about that guest bedroom on the second floor? The one that faces north. Can I have that one for the playroom?"

"The one with the blue carpet?" Sam asks, because god knows, they have a few guest bedrooms in this place.

"...Yeah," Ryan agrees, after taking a second to visualize said bedroom and ensure he's got it certain in his mind. "I fucking hate that carpet. Blue, really? Although white carpeting is so much worse, damn."

Sam laughs. "Then get rid of it," he says, pointing out a tangle of vines as they hike up the hill. "Put some hardwood in. Hell, you could put hardwood in everywhere if you wanted."

"It'd be a shitload easier to clean," Ryan agrees, watching his steps. "We would never have to worry about staining the carpet. And hardwood would look really lovely, in the warm tones of the architecture, you know? To complement the actual structure of the house, instead of having things painted over all funky colours." And it's _his house_. Ryan still can't quite believe that, and he certainly doesn't think of it that way. It's absolutely _their_ home, no matter what the title says.

"You could get someone in to paint," Sam nods, watching Ryan, amused that they got off course from their original conversation so easily. "Just do it all at the same time. Have it done by the time we get back again."

"Seriously? You...?" Ryan looks aghast. "But, without any supervision?"

"Rafe can supervise and we can get Citadel people in," Sam says, chuckling at the look on Ryan's face.

"Well yeah, but..." Trying to accept that, Ryan bites his lip. His brow furrows. "But, Sam," he pleads after a long moment. "It's..." he gestures at their surroundings, attempting to convey how important it feels to him to do these things right.

"Hey." Sam stops, realizing he's actually managed to upset Ryan. "You don't have to. I just thought you might want to. I don't care how long it takes to get done. We can be in the house and they can work around us or," he takes a deep breath, "you could take a few days here and then join me, if you wanted." The idea not really one he cares for.

Yikes, that last suggestion... Ryan shudders a little, recalling precisely the degree of heart-wrenching which his inner agony had reached on that experimental 'I can do this! I can walk away whenever I want to!' trip to Vermont. He shakes his head. "I'll think about it. I'll work something out, something which will be good for both us." Ryan takes Sam's hands, stepping in closer. "Is that okay?"

"Sure." Sam nods, pulling Ryan in for a kiss, his mouth warm but possessive. "So..." he murmurs, changing the subject completely. "Are you sure none of our knives are sharp enough?"

Ryan blushes, startled by the reminder of how far from their original point he's veered. "I will inspect them all closely," he promises, giving Sam a smile, "and then let you know." The trail continues to rise ahead of them, and he steps in front and holds out a hand to help his lover. And then they're at the top of a rise, looking down at the fertile valley below.

Sam just shakes his head. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he says, absolutely blown away. "And most of it belongs to you," he adds with a grin.

"Yeah... Most of it?" Ryan asks suddenly, quirking an eyebrow at Sam. He waves vaguely at the grapevines carefully cultivated to spill down in rows. "What, like, _that_ one's yours?"

Sam laughs. "No. I just mean over there," he says, waving towards the west. Way over. "That ridge. That's the property line. Of course the guy's just got more grapevines so it's not like we'll ever see him anyway. Might be as well be all yours."

Ryan grins a bit crookedly and turns to face his lover, slipping his arms around Sam's waist and resting his cheek on his lover's shoulder. "I am so happy," he whispers, hugging Sam a little tighter. "Just in case you weren't aware."

"I think I was." Sam smiles, wrapping his arms around Ryan in return. "But it's good to hear anyway. I'm happy you're so happy," he adds with a grin, stunned to realize just how often he _is_ completely happy these days. Apparently Ryan was all he ever needed.

Ryan snorts a soft laugh. "Yeah, because it usually works out well for you," he murmurs, letting go so that he can unbuckle Sam's belt.

Sam chuckles. "I see it's about to work out for me some more," he teases, unable to resist, his breath already catching at Ryan's touch.

"You bet it is." Ryan drops to his knees, taking Sam's shorts down with him. He leans in and takes a long adoring lick of his lover's cock.

"Oh fuck," slips from Sam's mouth, his head going back, eyes closed, hands immediately finding their way into Ryan's hair. Being able to do this out here, in the open, knowing there's no one around them for miles? It blows his mind.

It's what Ryan's thinking, too. And so he takes his time, slowly learning the flavor of Sam's cock, every bit of silken skin, every curve. Like it's the first time once again, and he has a delicious new toy to play with.

"Feels so good," Sam murmurs, dropping his head, his gaze on Ryan's mouth, that face, those features so fucking blissed out over sucking him off. Christ. It's almost enough to undo him right there.

Ryan blinks open his eyes to stare up at his lover from beneath his lashes. Sam. His _husband_ , god, his everything. He slips his hands around Sam's hips, cupping his ass as he takes his cock deeper, into his throat.

"You want me to come like this?" Sam growls softly, pulling Ryan's head back, the angle sharpened as he pushes in as deep as he can go. "Right down your throat."

It's hard to speak when he's got no air -- but Ryan doesn't need words. He begs his lover with his eyes, dropping his hands to clasp them behind his back. Opening himself up completely to be used.

Keeping their gazes locked, Sam pulls back and thrusts in, once, twice and again, before coming with a shout, pulse after thick hot pulse flooding Ryan's throat.

Tears burn in Ryan's eyes and he struggles to swallow, his throat raw. He gasps for breath, his lips wet, a trail of semen dripping from the corner of his mouth. Then he licks it up and returns his attention to Sam's cock, lovingly stealing each last drip.

Sam hisses in a breath, his hands easing their hold on Ryan's hair, letting his boy clean him. "Mm. God," he murmurs, luxuriating in the touch of Ryan's tongue for a long moment. "Get up here."

"Hmm?" Pushing to his feet, Ryan sets Sam's clothing to rights. Then he slips his arms around his lover's waist.

"No," Sam breathes, biting softly at the corner of Ryan's mouth. "Turn around."

Ryan blinks at him in surprise, but obeys, his breath catching at the stunning view of the valley spilling out below them.

One arm wrapped around Ryan, pulling him in close, Sam works his other hand under his waistband, circling his fingers around Ryan's cock, the hard flesh pulled free from its confines.

"Ohgod Sam, I didn't-- I thought--" Ryan damn near chokes on his words and decides to apply himself to keeping his balance instead. He leans back against his lover and in mere moments he begins to writhe, his body dancing beneath his sir's expert touch. "Please," he gasps, turning his head and rubbing his lips against Sam's throat. "Fuck, Sir. Please!"

"Not yet," Sam says, reaching down to tug at Ryan's balls as his other hand slips upwards, fingers dancing over Ryan's nipple rings, pinching and twisting as they go.

"Holy fuck!" Oh shit, Sam _means_ it! His body bucks and Ryan reaches back to grab Sam's ass, rubbing against him. "Oh my god, Sir," he whispers. "Oh fuck, you always feel so fucking good." Always knows exactly how to touch his boy.

"I do?" Sam grins and bites along the curve of Ryan's throat, fingers working his balls and nipples expertly. "When I say, I want you to come for me, boy. Just like this. Your cock untouched. I want you to shoot as far as you can. Fucking cover the ground with it."

Ryan whimpers, the horizon beginning to blur before his eyes. "Yes, Sir," he agrees, nodding frantically. How the hell did he get fired up so fast? He hadn't even been thinking about his own pleasure when he went to his knees for Sam.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, licking over the bitemarks he's made in Ryan's skin. Counting the beats, his hands moving, constantly moving, before he growls, squeezing and twisting even harder, "Now. For me, boy. _Do it_."

His body bucks, and Ryan pushes even deeper into Sam's punishing hold. He comes with a shout, startling a flock of birds; but for them, the valley is undisturbed. He damn near collapses against his husband, shuddering with aftershocks.

"That's it. Just like that," Sam breathes, watching Ryan's come spatter the earth in front of them. Christ. His hands gentling with the aftershocks. "You're so good for me," he whispers.

Ryan inhales sharply, and tries to ground himself. But hell, what for? Turning his head, he rubs his cheek against Sam's shoulder, nearly boneless but trusting in his lover to care for him.

Murmuring soft words of endearment, Sam rights Ryan's clothes and sits them both down on a large rock nearby, his arms still around Ryan, holding him close. "You okay?" he asks finally, when he senses Ryan's recovered a little more.

"Yeah. I think this is paradise," Ryan murmurs, shifting so that his lover doesn't have to take quite so much of his weight now. "You know, I wasn't thinking about getting off," he adds, grazing his lips over Sam's, then sitting back with a grin. "I was just picturing that... well, maybe you'd never gotten a blowjob while looking out at such a stunning view before. First time, and all that."

Sam smiles. "I hadn't, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to return the favour," he says, grinning back.

"I love how generous you are," Ryan tells him with a laugh, "always giving." He looks around, then tilts his face up to the sunshine. "Want to have our picnic here? Or keep going for a bit?"

"We should probably keep going," Sam says, glancing at his watch. "Feed me now and I'll be grumbling the rest of the hike. Besides, we should have lunch by the lake like you said."

"All right," Ryan agrees, hitching his pack into place once more. "A private table for two by the lake, you got it."


End file.
